


Safe, Healthy, & Happy

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Coldwave Week 2018, Dark, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, POV Alternating, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: "I know what's best for you."





	Safe, Healthy, & Happy

Snart put on a hockey game and sprawled across the couch when they came home.  Mick settled in an armchair with a beer as it if was a teddy bear.

“I think you’ve had enough to drink tonight, Micky...” Snart sat up and clutched the glass when Mick didn’t relent. “I said you’ve had enough.”

“Nah the bossa me,” he mumbled, not looking in Snart’s direction.

“Of course I’m not, not off the clock,” Snart smiled.  One hand slipped over Mick’s while the other played with the ring on Mick’s chest.  He’d practically torn off the suit when they came home, leaving only his boxers and undershirt. “But I’m always your partner.  I know what’s best for you.”

“Was bes’ for me, huh?”

“Mm-hmm,” Snart pressed soft kisses against Mick’s neck. “It hurts to see you like this, Micky.  Unable to relax, unable to rest.  Longing for the people who took advantage of you.”

Mick felt trapped between him and his chair.

“Stop thinking about them; they don’t matter anymore—you do.  They didn’t need you, they didn’t want you, and they didn’t deserve you.”

Mick’s lips quivered.

Enlightenment dawned in Snart.

“I know what you need...” he smiled, nibbling Mick’s ear. “You need someone to take care of, someone to protect, someone to keep warm and cook for and hug, someone who needs you—well, I need you, obviously; I need you safe, healthy, and happy.” Kisses trailed Mick’s collarbone. “I think you could do with someone like that: someone small, someone needy, someone cute.”

Mick made a whimper-like noise.

“Leave it up to me, Micky, I’ll find the perfect pet for you.”

* * *

Mick was channel-flipping because Snart told him to stay home that day.  He was toying with his lighter because all the beer in the house had vanished.  Accompanying Snart through this batshit crazy world was unnerving, but at least he was by Snart’s side so he could pretend Snart was Lenny—as long as he ignored that Snart’s eyes were too blue, and that Snart was missing ink and scars, and that Snart was robbing not for the thrill, but to show off how he controlled damn near everything.

Mick had settled on a somber violin-piano duet when he heard Snart come through the door.  Mick abandoned the TV to greet him only to freeze when he saw a dark-haired toddler on Snart’s hip.  Dusty eyes flitted between Snart and Mick.

“Snart??? Snart, where did you find this kid?”

“In Central Park, all on his own, unwanted, unloved—just like you with the Legends,” Snart handed him over to Mick. “Finders, keepers.”

The boy sneezed against Mick’s chest and shivered in his grasp.  Snart smiled when Mick’s hold turned tender.

“Let’s get some food in ya,” Mick sat him down at the island. “You’re too small, kiddo.”

“His name’s Lowell.”

Mick frowned.  He grabbed a box of macaroni and the grater.

* * *

Lowell kept watching them as he ate.  The one with impossibly blue eyes promised him a home, promised him a family.  This didn’t feel like either of those.  It felt more like a cage, a cage for the other man, the one who made Lowell mac and cheese.

Lowell didn’t doubt that the blue-eyed man wanted a family.  He hadn’t hurt Lowell or his mate so far, but even the other man feared him.

The other man—the blue-eyed one called him Micky, but Lowell doubted he liked being called that—gave him a bath with soap that smelled like a vanilla cupcake.  It was a tad too sweet for Lowell’s nose, but it was better than smelling like a dumpster.

Micky read him a bedtime story with lots of words and not a lot of pictures because they didn’t have any kids books yet.  Micky explained all the big words.  It was about a man invited to a castle owned by a vampire.

The blue-eyed man had washed his clothes to wear tonight, but he’d get him new ones tomorrow.  He’d also get him toys, snacks, bubble bath.  Lowell wasn’t sure those were what he wanted, though.

“Are we safe here?” Lowell asked when Micky tucked him in.

Micky flinched, “Y-yeah. Yeah, we’re fine.  We’ll be fine.  We’ll be alright...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Coldwave Week 2018!


End file.
